Juguete de caballero
by AyuT
Summary: Sabe que Niou no es la mejor alternativa, pero alguien tiene que cuidar de su hermana pequeña. Yagyuu Hiroshi x Niou Masaharu


_**Juguete de caballero**_

- ¡Hey! Qué raro que me hayas llamado, Yagyuu. – lo saludó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

El caballero lo miró con escepticismo durante cinco segundos antes de apartarse e invitarle sigilosa pero amenazadoramente a que entrase en su casa. Raro sí que era. Pero no había alternativa. Niou era lo más parecido a un juguete que estaba disponible. No era educativo precisamente, pero tenía sus recursos y sabía fingir bien y soportar situaciones de todo tipo. Era suficiente.

Porque Marui se pondría nervioso. Akaya necesitaba estar entre adultos. Renji no era lo suficientemente entretenido. Por supuesto, no quería a Sanada ni a Yukimura involucrados en este asunto. Jackal… bueno, también habría sido una buena ayuda, pero no cogía el teléfono.

Así que ahí estaba Niou. En el fondo le daba miedo el tipo de influencia en el que podía convertirse. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Era una emergencia. Solo esperaba que aquel plan improvisado no le pasara demasiada factura.

- ¿Para qué me necesitas? – preguntó Niou, después de comprobar que la casa estaba vacía. – Parecías estresado.

Yagyuu abrió la boca para responder, pero justo entonces un chirrido en la habitación del fondo hizo que le rechinaran los dientes. Se acabó. Otro disco de Strauss a la basura. Intentó recomponer el gesto antes de que Niou se quedara con esa imagen mental de él, y lo condujo hasta allí. Se detuvo unos segundos delante de la puerta.

- Solo será esta tarde, nada más. Tengo que estudiar para un examen importante. – explicó en voz baja. – Y… - le costaba pronunciar esas palabras dirigidas a Niou. Ni siquiera llegaba a imaginar el lío en el que se estaba metiendo. – Te debo una.

- Mmm… interesante.

La niña clavó sus ojos en el visitante en cuanto Yagyuu abrió la puerta. El disco roto que sostenía entre las manos rodó por el suelo, y después balbuceó una frase que ninguno de los chicos logró descifrar al completo.

- ¡Masa-chan! – exclamó, corriendo a abrazarse a la pierna de Niou.

- La mujer que se encarga de ella no ha podido venir hoy. – Yagyuu recogió del suelo lo que hasta ese momento había sido una reliquia para él y lo alejó de su vista inmediatamente. No quería ponerse histérico delante de su compañero de dobles. – Espero que no sea demasiada molestia.

- No, yo me encargo. – aceptó Niou, sonriendo a la pequeña.

Yagyuu, conteniendo la respiración, vigiló unos instantes a la nueva niñera para comprobar que no había ningún problema. De momento, parecía que no. Podría ser uno de esos días en los que le apetecía ayudar desinteresadamente a un amigo que estaba en apuros. No, espera; era Niou. Olvidaba por qué era la última opción de su lista.

– Pero después me pagarás, Yagyuu.

Aquella era exactamente la frase. Ese era el precio de pedirle algo a Niou. No bastaba con deberle una. Tenía que obtener lo que deseaba. Y si tenía esa sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios, prometía ser algo desagradable. El caballero intentó ir por otro camino.

- Bueno, si es necesario… Luego hablamos de cuánto te doy.

- ¿Cuánto? – rió Niou. – Será _cuándo_. Yo también necesito un juguete.

Yagyuu fingió no haber oído eso y atravesó el cuarto como una flecha, alcanzando unos libros que reposaban sobre su escritorio. Sabía lo que Niou buscaba, y no le hacía ninguna gracia que continuara pensando en eso. No iba a caer de nuevo. Ni pensarlo.

Niou, encogiéndose de hombros, entró y se sentó sobre su cama, recogiendo un peluche sobre el que se había sentado. La niña estaba encantada con su compañía, y no tenía pinta de que fuera a dejarle en paz durante un buen rato.

El caballero comenzaba a considerar peligroso el trato de su hermana con Niou. Era demasiado familiar. Casi tomaba a Niou como si fuera otro hermano más. La pequeña podría comenzar a desarrollar ciertas hipótesis que llegarían a resultar escandalosas. Aunque la culpa no era suya. La culpa era de Yagyuu por dejar que Niou se colara en su casa en varias ocasiones. Se aprovechaba de su forma de ser. Por eso no quería recurrir a él.

- Ah, eso sí. – habló Yagyuu después de un rato, cuando creyó que la última conversación estaba zanjada, al menos temporalmente. – Nada de enseñarle trucos ni decir palabras que no debería escuchar. Es un trato.

No esperó ninguna respuesta antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta. Necesitaba silencio. Completaría el trabajo lo más rápido posible. En el fondo, y no tan en el fondo, le ponía muy nervioso que un tipo como aquel estuviera solo en su habitación con su hermana. Dicho así, incluso sonaba peor.

- Masa-chan¡vamos a dibujar¡Vamos¡Vamos! – insistió la niña, tirando de la camiseta de Niou.

- Hai, hai… - suspiró el chico, sentándose en un taburete.

No es que no le gustaran los niños, que le gustaban. Pero aquel día tenía el arma perfecta para manejar al caballero, y le irritaba no poder utilizarla. Que Yagyuu pensara que esta era una tarea sencilla para Niou era una equivocación. Entre el "¡Masa-chan!" por aquí, "¡Masa-chan!" por allá, y esa extraña fijación que la niña tenía con su pelo, se iba a volver loco.

Pero lo hacía por una buena causa. Por su propia causa, que no era tan egoísta como parecía. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque Yagyuu siempre lo negaba, había disfrutado mucho aquel día. Incluso más que Niou. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en rechazar su invitación. Aunque tampoco se podía decir que fueran una pareja normal.

Un dolor agudo en la base de la nuca interrumpió sus divagaciones.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando una risa estruendosa rompió el preciado silencio que Yagyuu había comprado con la mitad de su alma. El caballero rompió el lápiz por la mitad sin darse cuenta. Mierda. Ya empezaba.

Iba a ser imposible volver a concentrarse. Aun así, Yagyuu luchó por controlar el impulso de irrumpir en la habitación de al lado y descubrir qué narices le hacía tanta gracia a Niou. No. Eso implicaba caer en una trampa.

En momentos como ese, el caballero se preguntaba qué le había movido a acercarse a una persona así. Antes, su vida era más tranquila. Pero ahora, Niou era insaciable. Lo tenía más que comprobado.

Al cabo de un rato, la risa de Niou era un sonido distorsionado. Con aquellos gritos, daba la impresión de que lo estaban torturando. Si buscaba irritarle, lo estaba consiguiendo. Yagyuu maldijo el momento en que marcó aquellos dichosos números y el instante en el que le abrió la puerta. Y después se levantó de la silla apretando los puños.

- Ya…gyuu…

El caballero contempló la escena sin saber si hacer algo o dejarlo como estaba. Al instante, el orgullo de ser el hermano mayor de esa preciosura le robó el aliento. Tenía a Niou justo donde le necesitaba.

La niña tiró un poco más fuerte del mechón de pelo y el chico se retorció en el suelo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Yagyuu se acercó a su lado y flexionó las rodillas para colocarse a su altura y mirarle cara a cara.

- Dile… dile que… - masculló Niou, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Vale. – el caballero no cambió la expresión. – Pero no pienso ser el uke nunca más. Con una vez ya basta. Te lo puedo pagar de otra forma.

- Dijiste que delante de la niña no… - alcanzó a decir Niou, con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo.

- Aceptas¿o qué? Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Joder, que sí, está bien. – resopló Niou, harto de la situación.

Yagyuu puso su mano sobre la de su hermana y abrió sus dedos poco a poco, hasta que soltó el pelo de Niou. Este suspiró, aliviado. Se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones, mientras Yagyuu cogía a la niña y la sentaba en una silla.

- Puedes irte si quieres. Ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer.

El caballero sintió una mirada inquisidora clavándose en su nuca, y evitó girarse para ver el brillo travieso de los ojos de Niou. Sin embargo, se quedó parado cuando sintió unos brazos sobre sus hombros, y el pecho apretado contra su espalda.

- Entonces¿cuándo…?

Seguía con el plan. No tenía que haberlo soltado tan pronto. A veces echaba de menos tener un poco más de malicia. Buscó algo que sirviera de buena excusa, al menos temporalmente.

- El contrato ha quedado anulado. – sentenció Yagyuu, separándose de él, ante la mirada atenta de su hermana.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Masa-chan ha dicho una palabra fea! – señaló la pequeña.

- ¿Cuál¿Joder?

- Y ya van dos veces. – añadió Yagyuu, ladeando la cabeza. – No hay _fiesta_.

- Estarás de broma.

- Yo no bromeo.

- Yagyuu…

Niou comenzaba a hacer pucheros. Era incapaz de aguantar sin _fiesta_. Se ponía histérico. Pero ese no era el problema de Yagyuu. No hasta que empezara de nuevo con sus trucos para arrastrarlo de nuevo a sus jueguecitos. Hasta entonces, ya era hora de ponerle fin a la discusión. Yagyuu, sin reparar en sus reproches, que a la vez provocaban la hilaridad de su hermana, lo guió hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

El caballero quiso cerrar la puerta después de desearle buenas noches al canguro improvisado, pero se quedó pasmado cuando su hermana dejó escapar un oportuno comentario.

- Si Masa-chan fuera una chica, sería la novia de onii-chan¿ne?

Lo dicho, era peligroso. La niña era muy espabilada para su edad. Le estaba cogiendo demasiado cariño a Niou. Después de aquel día, Yagyuu, para contentarla, tuvo que recurrir en varias ocasiones a la peluca que guardaba en su armario. Pasaría un buen tiempo hasta que Niou se atreviese a volver por su casa.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer ;D

He tardado un par de semanas en volver a ser persona, pero al final he escrito algo. Sí, "algo", porque no sé ni lo que es. Pero lo subo  
por si a alguien le llega a gustar. Espero alguna review, de cualquier tipo xDD

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
